Kindred Souls
by Arldetta
Summary: At the end of S2E10. Ianto deals with the aftermath of the Night Travelers. Please peek and critique! Thanks!


Title: Kindred Souls

Rating: K

Timeline: Set right at the end of S2E10: From out of the Rain

Pairings: None really, hints of Jack/Ianto 

Summary: Ianto deals with the aftermath of the Night Travelers.

Disclaimer: No Own. No Money. No sue, please. :)

Author's Note: Well, here I am again posting another little fic hot off the keyboard and unbetaed! So please forgive mistakes! Personally, I felt there was a lot left unsaid during this episode. Hints and insinuations left to make you wonder but nothing more. I'm not entirely sure this will answer all of them but I, or my muse rather, thought this would be nice. I hope you like! And thanks for reading!

Ari :D

- TW – TW – TW -

"Welcome back," he said, the child cradled in his arms. They smiled at each other.

The amazed A E nurse gaped in wonder. "How'd you do that?"

Jack glanced at her but ignored her question. Instead he looked back at the boy and said, "You're safe now. Rest." And he carefully stood and lay the boy back down. He placed a comforting hand on the small forehead and brushed back the bangs. Offering one last grin, Jack turned and guided Ianto out of the room.

"Hey," the nurse called after them but was stopped by a tiny voice.

"Where's my mam and dad?" Sympathy in her eyes she looked down at him not knowing how she should answer.

Meanwhile, Jack paused once they were out of earshot. Ianto still looked upset by what had happened and kept stealing glances at the hallway they just emerged from. But when Jack spoke he schooled his features, trying to regain the façade he was famous for. 

"We will need to retcon them. They don't need to remember what happened." 

Ianto frowned deeply, "The boy too?"

"Him especially. As young as he is, he should be allowed a normal life."

"But… his family?"

"Died in a car accident. It's the easiest way."

"But you said so yourself, he's young, with help I'm sure there is no reason to retcon him. He can still lead a normal life."

Shaking his head no, Jack reaffirmed his decision. "No. He could end up like Christina. Alone and afraid."

"Or he might not. There have been a lot of advances in child psychiatry."

Jack was getting a little frustrated now that Ianto kept arguing with him. "Do you want to go back there and tell that little boy that he won't be seeing his mom, dad and sister any more because some deranged circus folk who have been dead for years walked out of a piece of film and stole their last breath?"

Ianto looked away, having been properly chastised. Jack sighed and placed strong hands on forlorn shoulders. "I know how you feel, I do. But this is for the best. Why don't you just stay here and I'll - "

"No," Ianto abruptly cut him off. "I'll take care of things here."

"Are you sure? I could - "

"I'm sure. Go on then."

Jack searched those turbulent cerulean eyes across from him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, so when he found nothing he nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you back at the Hub." Ianto offered a brief thankful grin and watched his Captain walk away. 

He took a deep breath then turned and walked back down the hallway. He stopped just inside the small room. The nurse was stroking that light blonde hair uttering assurances she knew she could never keep. He decided then that what he was about to do was right. 

She noticed him standing there and smiled sadly at him. Rising she walked over and stopped directly in front of him. "I don't know what you two did exactly. But thank you."

"Don't thank us. We didn't save them all."

"No, but you still saved one." She patted his arm. With nothing else really left to say, she went on about her rounds. 

Ianto stood there staring at the boy. Cautiously, he walks over and sits on the edge of the bed beside him. He smiles and says, "Hello, my name's Ianto."

"Gwayne. Do you know where my mam and dad are? And Lowri? We were driving home. There was a strange man and a lady." The boy asked desperately. 

Taking a calming breath, he answered, "I know what happened to your family. I'm sorry, Gwayne," his voice cracked and the tears started to sting his eyes. "I couldn't save them. I couldn't save any of them. I tried but I…. I'm so sorry."

In this day and age innocence rarely made it past toddler range. By Ianto's heartsick confession, the young boy understood exactly what he had become of his family. That night those frightening people had taken his family from him. His own tears pooling in his eyes, he looked up at this stranger. "They're gone?" Ianto nodded. "Lowri?" The older man nodded again. The tears broke free now, trailing down smooth cheeks. "What's going to happen to me?"

That voice sounded so lost, so lonely, it ripped his heart apart. Echoing a pain he had long thought buried. "I'll make things right, Gwayne. I promise. I'll make things right." Not wanting to be alone, the boy sprang into his arms and Ianto held him close. They sat there for a while comforting each other. After some time, Ianto realized that Gwayne was no longer crying but sleeping. Carefully, he laid the boy back down, glanced down at the chart on the end of the bed and walked back into the short hallway. 

He took out his cell and called Tosh on hers. He didn't want to chance anyone else picking up. After two rings he heard the connection. "Ianto," she said quietly. This wasn't the first time he'd enlisted her help so she knew the drill. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to look for a next of kin. The boy's name is Gwayne Beynon, according to the chart."

"Give me a moment. OK, I've found an aunt, Jestina Beynon. I'm sending you her contact information right now."

"That's another one I owe you, Tosh."

"Don't worry. You can make it up to me with a nice cup of coffee when you get back."

He smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it. "I think I can manage that."

"Good luck," she said and the line went dead. 

The next hour and a half went by rather quickly. Ianto had called and spoken with Gwayne's aunt and she agreed to take him in. She was single and had no family of her own but she had been close to them. In fact, the family had been on their way home from her place that night. She would be there shortly to collect the boy. When she got there, he explained more of what happened and that all he could really tell her was a man had stolen the family away. She didn't quite understand it all but with everything she had seen in the papers lately she wasn't exactly surprised by it either. The world was a strange place.

Gwayne was discharged to Jestina's care. Before they left, Ianto promised Gwayne he would check up on him now and again and gave the name and number of an excellent child psychiatrist. He said that he would pay for the sessions should they go, explaining that all they had to do was tell the doctor Torchwood was covering it and everything would be fine. 

After they left, Ianto went to a small lounge and collected a number of coffees. He then set about distributing them to the proper people. He felt a pang of guilt when the A E nurse had taken her cup. She had been so helpful during their investigation and he will remember her kindness even if she would not. Once that was complete, he headed down to the morgue and gathered the information on the others that they didn't save. 

Next, he stood in front of the Electro, looking up at the place that held too many memories. No longer were all of them fond, now he had nightmares too. He pushed on the door and found it unlocked. Hesitantly, he went inside seeking the one person he knew would be there. He climbed the stairs slowly. He rounded the corner that brought him into the theatre. It was relatively dark inside, deprived of golden sunlight. Instead just a few lamps around the room gave the place a sepia washed look. 

He saw a figure huddled in the aisle, draped over the armrest where his parents sat not long ago. _Had it really only been a few hours?_ Ianto thought. _Did it matter?_ He sighed. They had still failed the young man. Walking up behind the still form, he spoke gently so he wouldn't startle the boy. "Jonathan." He placed a hand on a hunched shoulder only to find it quickly being knocked away.

"Go away." A shattered boy sprung up from the floor and turned on him shouting all the while, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? What can't you just leave me alone? Leave me in peace? Or are you here to take something else from me?" Red-rimmed blood-shot eyes, moistened cheeks and a scratchy voice revealed Jonathan's pain. 

It stabbed deeply into the Torchwood member's heart. "I came to help."

"Well, I don't need _your_ help. Fat lot of good you were. That was my mum and dad!" He pointed at the empty chairs. "That.. was…. my…" a choking sob stole his words.

Ianto rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Jonathan offering what comfort he could. Surprisingly, the younger man fell into him, desperately grabbing for anything to ground him. He cried openly in his arms. Ianto could feel his own tears tracing weary lines down his face. Minutes passed before Jonathan tried pushing Ianto away again. "No," he protested weakly. "I don't wa- Just go away. Leave me be."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to help."

"What do you care? You didn't even know them."

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't care." He hugged the younger man tighter. "What ever it takes, I'll do it. I'm here for you."

"Why are _you_ doing this?" Jonathan just couldn't fathom why the older man would go out of his way to help him when it seemed obvious that they dealt with this sort of thing all the time.

Ianto sucked in a shuddering breath before collecting himself to answer. "Let's just say, I understand your pain."

And for some reason he believed this enigmatic man. Not having enough strength to continue the battle, Jonathan accepted what was offered. He nodded and allowed the tears to fall. Together they grieved for loved ones lost. 

Hours passed. Tears long since stopped, they had none left to shed. Ianto led Jonathan to a Torchwood safe house. The younger man no longer wanted to be in the theatre and he refused to go back to his flat. So he left him at the house and told the boy that he was going to take the films. Explained that he was trying to protect them all by destroying the remaining strips and preventing the Night Travelers from escaping again. Jonathan didn't argue. In fact, it was what he already decided, this just saved him the trouble. 

Ianto promised to return later and help with the arrangements for his parents. For the first time since he came to the younger man, Jonathan uttered his thanks for Ianto's support. A sad smile curved his lips as he looked back from the doorway. "It's the least I can do."

It didn't take him long to reach Jonathan's flat. He went inside without hesitation, in fact he was utterly determined in his task. He went through everything, collecting ever piece of brown plastic he could find. The moment he was certain he had everything he took it outside. There he put it all into a big pile and watched them burn. It was only when smoldering ash remained did he finally leave. He went back to the Hub. 

First, he went to Jack and informed him that everything was taken care of. He got Tosh, and the rest of the team so as not to draw suspicion, her promised coffee. Then he went up to his workstation in the Tourist office to begin his work. He diligently used the information he had received at the morgue and contacted all the families of the victims. Offered his condolences, set appointments to make arrangements for those lost. He would be meeting them there to make sure everything went smoothly and cover all expenditures. It was his penance for his failings. One he would see through to the end.

Exhaustion vainly tried to lull him in to sleep, but he was a stubborn man full of determination. Nothing would stand in his way until he had accomplished his goal. He was not about to give in to something as trivial as sleep. It would be another few hours before he had set things in motion. If he timed it right he would have enough time to get home and change before the first meeting. Quickly he typed up his preliminary report and headed up to Jack's office. They spoke briefly. They decided the flask should be kept in Jack's safe and Ianto prepared the file bag. 

The last comments of their conversation left Ianto feeling sick to his stomach. He hoped that Jack was wrong, but knew deep down he wasn't. There was nothing else he could do about it though. He had done everything he could, he just hoped it was enough. He would have to worry about Jack's insinuation later. Handing Jack the flask, he turned and walked away. He had things to do and he wouldn't be late. 

- TW – TW – TW - 

Well, there it is! Just so you know I am planning on one more short chapter after this. I don't know if any more will come of this idea but I know this isn't quite the end. Of course letting me know you liked what you read would help convince my muse to offer more. So any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks again for reading!

Ari :D

p.s. I heard a rumour that the Rift doesn't like it when people don't review. ;P


End file.
